


A Sleeping Angel

by Samantha_Tyler



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dean is Not Heterosexual, Death, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/M, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is an occasional douche canoe, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Violence, dean is hesitant about his sexuality, i only have a plot line soo, idk anything else, possible suicide I haven't decided yet, sam is a match maker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Tyler/pseuds/Samantha_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel returns (Although he and Sam have been seeing each other) with quite a bang, he transports the whole group into the fairy tale "Sleeping Beauty" to help Dean and Castiel establish their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't decided how this is gonna go, but someone is gonna die. Maybe it's your soul, maybe it's Cas. Maybe it's Gabriel, I don't know.

The angel Gabriel had been missing for years, and they never knew he would show up like this - if he ever came back. The boys, Sam and Dean were studying Tricksters and Djinn in the world of the Supernatural, when they heard a bang. 

 

"Dean!" The dirty, wind-whipped angel exclaimed, panting. "I've searched the universe for years and I cannot find your heterosexuality!" Both of the boys hesitated, Sam snickering. 

 

"Shut up, Sam. Gabriel, where the hell were you?" Dean exclaimed, angry. 

 

"I told you, I was searching the universe for your heterosexuality." Gabriel smirked and winked at Sam. He rolled his eyes. 

 

"Yeah, I'm not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with it," he added quickly, looking between Sam and Gabriel. Sam shrugged. 

 

"Yeah, right. Oh, baby bro!" Gabriel called. Castiel appeared, just as wind-whipped as Gabriel had been. Dean's heart fluttered at the sight of the blue-eyed, trench coat clad angel. Unconsciously he bit his lip, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. Gabriel reached out and pulled Sam to him. 

 

"Well, Sammy, let's show these two 'love birds' just how much they love each other." Gabriel stood on his toes and kissed Sam, transporting them all into the old fairy tale, "Sleeping Beauty".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh, dramaaaaa~!

Sam was holding a blue-eyed baby boy in his arms, smiling as Gabriel laughed. 

 

"Okay, baby Cas is pretty cute, but what about Dean? And will we go back at the same time as we left?" Sam asked. 

 

"Yeah, Sammy. Dean is a little prince with his family at the moment. They'll meet in a few years. Haven't you read the book?" Gabriel said, peering out the window. 

 

"Well, yeah. Wait, Dean's a prince?" Sam snickered and lay baby Cas in his crib. "Okay, I remember. The guy who woke Sleeping Beauty was from the other kingdom, or whatever. So, who'd you get to play the other parts?" Gabriel shrugged. 

 

"Well, Crowley agreed to help Jo out as the Evil family who curses Cas or whatever-" 

 

"Wait, you brought Jo back?" 

 

"Yes, Sam, pay attention." Sam frowned, "Charlie agreed to be the good fairy who lessens the curse, and we are the kings." Gabriel smiled slyly. Sam smiled and crossed the room to stand in front of his angel. He reached down to cup Gabe's chin and tilted it up towards him. He bent and placed a gentle, loving kiss to his lips which tasted like honey. Gabe tangled his hands into Sam's hair, before Sam pulled away. 

 

"But wait, what about Dean and Cas? Will they be self aware, or feel that they actually are those people?" Sam asked, forehead pressed against Gabriele's. 

 

"They will think they are actually these people. I got it all figured out, no worries." He smiled and kissed Sam again. 

 

"Fine, fine. Well, let's get to planning a christening." 

 

They sent out notice of the baby's birth, and invites to the christening. They invited everyone but Jo and Crowley, leaving them with a motive. They set twelve places, two for each king and queen of each of the surrounding kingdoms. Maids, decorators, gardeners, and chefs all started preparing; the maids cleaned the entire palace, leaving it spotless, the gardeners tended to the gardens, making them fresh and pretty, the decorators followed the maids around, decorating as soon as it was clean, and the chefs started cooking up the finest meals. Sam and Gabriel messed around with baby Cas, teaching him to hide his wings - and not use his powers in front of people. Sam had to start keeping him in his arms, for he would vanish from his crib if not held tight enough. 

 

It came to the day of the christening - the twelve golden plates were set in the dining hall, the ballroom was decorated and clean, and the feast was set. The clock struck five and the guest started arriving. Sam, Gabe, and Cas all greeted them at the gates, adorned with their royal garbs and crowns. Then, it began. Crowley and Jo arrived - uninvited. They held their heads high, ready for the plan to begin. Sam turned to one of the guards and whispered, "Set an extra place, the seventh kingdom arrived." 

 

"But Sire," the guard worriedly replied, "we don't have enough golden plates." 

 

"Figure something out!" Gabriel commanded. The guard froze, then bowed at the waist. 

 

"Yes, Sires." 

 

Gabriel smirked, "And the plan begins."


End file.
